


You Came A Knocking

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is not much of a morning person and is woken up at 5am much to her displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came A Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstonique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/gifts).



> A tumblr ficlet request by the lovely kingstonique whose blog I worship. In this one she asked for, "I really want a chatty happy bumbling morning person Matt and Alex who just really isn't."

There is a loud banging on her door and Alex is jolted awake, turning over to see that it is bloody 5 o’clock in the morning. If Salome had been staying with her she would have gotten up and given whoever it is a piece of her mind for disturbing her this early. Since she is not, Alex grabs a pillow and places it over her head trying to drown out the noise, reasoning that they will go away if she ignores them.

After 10 minutes though the pounding has not stopped and Alex lays wide awake in bed, patience growing thin. Just as she is about to get up and go tell who ever it is to piss off, her phone buzzes. She picks it up noticing that there is a new text.

**_Let me in Kingston. I’m freezing my arse off out here. - Matt_ **

_Shit._  Alex gets up out of bed, wrapping a robe around her body, making her way to the front door of her apartment.

She opens the door to find a sopping wet Matt Smith holding out a bag of biscuits and coffee for two. “I’m so sorry,” she says as she ushers him into her flat, “but it’s five in the morning Sweetie. What on Earth possessed you to swing by at this ungodly hour?” 

Matt hands her the coffee and biscuit bag before shedding his drenched coat, hanging it on a hook, the drippings leaving a puddle on her floor. “I thought the point of a secret relationship was to keep it secret. That means that a bit of stealth is required. I can’t exactly be seen showing up at your flat in broad daylight can I?” he beams at her as he takes off his soaking wet trainers and socks. 

Alex rolls her eyes at him, how can he be so boisterous and happy this early in the morning? She doesn’t understand where he gets all of this energy. “We don’t even have to be to the set till the afternoon.” she grumbles, walking into the kitchen and setting down the food. 

Matt follows, still looking like a half-drown rat, “Oh I forgot you aren’t much of a morning person are you Kingston?” he teases, giving her a peck on the lips. 

She gives him a look, sipping on her coffee wishing she could siphon off some of his energy because she still feels knackered after yesterdays late shoot. “I’m sorry, I am not a very pleasant person before eight and a good cup of coffee.” 

His eyes light up mischievously as he takes the coffee away from her. “Well then Ms. Kingston, we’ll just have to change all that won’t we.” He scoops her up into his arms and Alex lets out a shriek as he carries her to the bedroom, thoroughly looking forward to Matt’s persuasion methods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll leave it to your imagination what sort of persuasion methods Matt had in mind.


End file.
